The lower esophageal sphincter is a muscle located between the esophagus and the stomach. The sphincter normally functions as a one-way valve, allowing material (e.g., food) that travels downward through the esophagus to enter the stomach while preventing the backflow (reflux) of hydrochloric acid and other gastric contents into the esophagus. However, in some cases the lower esophageal sphincter does not close adequately, and therefore, permits stomach acid to reflux into the esophagus, causing heartburn. A weak or inoperable lower esophageal sphincter is a major cause of gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD).
Therefore, a variety of intracorporeal medical devices have been developed to treat gastroesophageal disease caused by a malfunctioning lower esophageal sphincter. For example, elongated stents incorporating one-way valves have been developed to allow material (e.g., food) to travel through the esophagus and enter the stomach while also preventing stomach acid to reflux into the esophagus. However, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative configurations of and/or methods of forming stents including a one-way valve to treat gastroesophageal disease, as well as other medical conditions.